Electrospinning is a process for forming fibers, including nanofibers, through the action of electrostatic forces. When the electrical force at the interface of polymer overcomes surface tension, a charged jet is ejected. The jet initially extends in a straight line, then undergoes various whipping motions during the flight from nozzle to collector. The polymer is usually collected onto a grounded mesh or plate in the form of a nonwoven mat of high surface area. The resultant fibers have a fine thickness, ranging from micron-scale diameter to nano-scale. Polymer nanofibers, possessing high surface area to mass ratios, have great potential for applications in a wide variety of fields, including high performance filtration, chemical sensing, and biomedical engineering.